Love Confession
by JasonBondWriter
Summary: Beatrice finds Janie alone watching Ash's paintings. But she understands that she thinks again about her father. Both girls talk about their family problem but they will soon discover that they may have feelings for each other.


**Hi guys ! Since the game Concrete Genie has been released on the site because of ME,I decided to do a Concrete Genie Story to celebrate it. Obviously I don't own anything from the story and careful : some content can be mature. You're advised.**

**The story is situated some months after the events of the game,the six protagonists are still friends.**

* * *

Janie sits alone on a rooftop of a random house,thinking. She thinks about everything that happened months ago : the Bullets,how they harassed Ash back in the day,stole his notebook,tore his pages off,unfairly sent the boy to the abandonned lighthouse and then after chased him and ruined his paintings. But went Chuck gave him a sudden kick to the belly,the rest of the gang became discomforted. Okay,they were already acting like monsters,but not until to send him to the hospital still ! Then after everything they did,they got what they deserved because of one of Ash's friends who turned into a dark giant monster with scaring wings. The monster kidnapped all the members of the gang and locked them into their own nightmares. Ash then came to save them despite what they did to him. And since that day,Denska is inhabited again and the six children became friends forever.

Today,Janie reflects alone on that moment when she and her brother Chuck were emprisoned. At that moment,she could relive the moment when their parents divorced and the mother took them away from their dad. Since that day,she wants to see her dad one more time for real instead of the photo she kept with herself. And nows she hates her mother a lot. However,Chuck likes more his mother that his father for different reasons. No one even knows why they divorced. Janie then thinks : "Maybe one day,I'll see him again. But it will last long... I miss you,Dad ! " A little bit of tears begins to form itself right into Janie's eyes. Suddenly,someone calls for her name behind her.

"Janie ? " It was Beatrice. The young girl has in her right hand an acoustic guitar. She comes to seat on the right of Janie who was hidding her tears with her right hand. She observe the town from the rooftop : the view was amazing. They could see all the houses with their blue roofs and on the walls of bricks,we could see Ash's characters painted. "_Ash really worked hard to do all of this ! _" Bea thinks. Then she turns her smiling face on Janie.

"So... What were you doing here ? " Beatrice asks.

"Nothing ! Just watching the drawings. " Janie lies.

"Indeed,they are beautiful ! And this view ! " She takes a moment to contemplate the view. "So beautiful ! "

Both girls watch the horizon again,in silence. When Bea turns her head to see her friend,she understands by seeing her face expression and the tears marks on her two cheeks that something else is in her mind. She gathers her courage and asks her still with the smile : "Come on ! Spill it up ! I know you're thinking of something else. "

"No no ! There's nothing else ! I'm fine ! " she quickly lies,afraid.

"Is it about the boyfriend you meet ? " Beatrice teases Janie.

"I don't have boyfriend. " She answer frustrated and turning his back on her. "Boys are all the same. "

"Is this about... the end of the holidays ?! "

"No ! Plus,it ends in two weeks ! "

"It this about... when you broke your bicycle last week ?! "

"No ! Like if I care ! "

Beatrice thinks of the solution. Then she finds out. She began to be more serious,erasing the smile on her face and having a sad expression. She asks with her sad tone : "Is this... about your father ? "

Janie blenches. The secret's out. She turns to face Bea and nods sadly.

"You still miss him ? " She nods again.

Suddenly,Bea hugs Janie with her arm. "Don't worry. I'm sure that one day,he'll come back for both of you ! " She lets her go and then says : "You know,you have more luck than I,to have still a father outside. Mine died in jail. "

Janie didn't know that. She asks surprised : "When did that happen ?! "

"Last month. We did the funeral two weeks ago. "

"That's why you weren't at the basketball court ? "

Beatrice nods slowly.

"You never told me that but... why was he in jail ? "

"He robbed a merchant. The police arrested him at home. I was sleeping,then my mom told me everything. "

Bea thinks then before to ask : "And you ? Why did your parents divorce ? "

Like I said,nobody knew the answer. But what I didn't say is that Janie,in the deepest of her heart,partially knew the answer.

"Maybe... Dad didn't care about us at that time. Because... of what I did when I was 4... I... " At that moment,tears free themselves from their jail and flow onto their cheeks. Janie sobs while hidding her face with her hands. Beatrice rolls her arms around the shoulders and reassures her.

"Don't worry ! It's not your fault. And please,don't tell me what you did ! You suffered enough. "

But Janie keeps crying. "Bea,I miss him... I miss him ! "

"Shuusshh ! It's okay to cry. "

Then Janie stops crying and wipes her tears with her sleeve. The black girl turns her head to look at her guitar she left on the ground. She goes to pick it up and tells to her friend : "You know,after that I cried to the swing,my mon came to recomfort me. And she did that... by learning me how to play guitar. "

Then Beatrice plays an easy note next to Janie who watched closely the mini-show. "Hopefully,I bought this guitar so I can play it whenever I want without askig my mother. "

Janie stared at her with an interrogative gaze. Bea replies : "Yes I bought it ! What are you thinking ?! "

"Nothing ! " Janie laughs.

"Ha ha ! Do you know how to play guitar ? "

"Not at all ! "

"It's okay. Come on. I will teach you. "

Janie sits closer to Beatrice. This one readjusts herself as she begins to teach her.

(Warning before to begin : I don't know how to play guitar neither. So if I make mistakes,don't shout on me and I apologize already before it happens. )

Bea gives to Janie her guitar so that she can hold it correctly.

"First,use your left hand to change the tone of the music by putting it right... on the top. For example,this one ! " Janie gets her left hand just above the middle of the "stick" of the guitar. Then Bea continues : "Perfect ! Now each rope of the guitar represents a note. All you have to do is to rub all of them at the same time with your thumb and your index. "

"Okay... " Janie tries to do as told. She does it once and the sound gets out of the instrument. "Good. " Beatrice adds. "Now try the same but this time,change your left hand's position. "

The apprentice tries to do as told again. But after rubbing the ropes the first time,she then gets her minor hand lower and misses the cue. Bea laughs weakly and tells her : "Not like this,you goof ! Here,I'll tell you how to do this... "

Ten minutes later,Janie manages to play a basic music alone without doing any mistakes. She becomes excited. "I did it ! I did it ! I want to show it to Chuck. "

"You could do this... after that you give me my guitar back. " She says while smiling.

Janie gives her guitar back. Then both girls get up... and suddenly Janie goes to hug tightly her friend.

"Thank you so much,Beatrice ! " she says with the wildest joy she still had.

When they were gonna to part away,Janie still holds her left hand and begins to talk shyly : "Bea,I would like to tell you something. "

"What is it ? "

But she hesitates to answer : "I... I would like to... say... "

"Look,if it's about your father,that's okay ! Don't think too much about that and... enjoy your life ! I'll wait you downstairs. "

But as Beatrice was gonna to leave,Janie pulls her by her left arm and attacks her mouth with her own. Then they instantly stop kissing and look at each other in the eyes. "Wh... Wha... Why ?... " Bea manages to say,totally shocked.

"You were still there for me,since the first day we met,the day when I told about my parents and... even since the day when Ash's friends attacked us - even if it's Ash who saved me. I understood during that day that... I began to feel something for you. Something... more powerful than friendship. And then I realized... I love you,Beatrice. "

Beatrice was shocked by what she just heard. She never imagined that Janie was attracted by girls,and more specifically by her. But at the moment that Janie confessed her feelings,Bea smiled and said : "Janie,you're really unique ! "

Then the girls kiss again before that Janie lies her now girlfriend on the ground. They continue to make out while the redhaired girl dominates her partner by blocking her forearms with her bare hands. But Beatrice wanted to touch her body. So she turns and finds herself on top of Janie. She caresses her left leg and her upper body while continuing the makeout. Janie rolls her arms around Bea's neck and closes the distance. Beatrice then puts her hand on the left boob. She massages it - making Janie moan of pleasure - before to play with the tit,making Janie moan more. Then her right hand goes lower to her body,to her belly then she goes onto the belt. She unbuttons her pants before to insert her fingernails into the panties. Her hand goes lower,but suddenly someone knocks on the rooftop door. Both girl stop their makeout session then sit on the edge pretending to do nothing. The door opens and Chuck and Ash arrive.

"Hi girls ! I knew I would find you here ! " Chuck says.

"What were you doing here ? " Ash asks.

"Nothing,just... just learning how to play guitar. " Janie answers.

"Why were you looking for us ? " Beatrice asks then.

"Zack found something. " Chuck begins. "A ice cream truck with all the ice creams still inside. And the owner doesn't work in there anymore. He quit ! "

"Awesome ! What can we do now ? "

"Maybe... " Ash purposes. "Maybe we can replace him. "

Then Chucks answers. "I thought more about eating all of them and having a long headache for the rest of our life. But being the ice cream men would be awesome too ! Let's go !" He goes on the door and leaves the building. Ash then follows him walking back.

"We'll be waiting for you downstairs. " Then he pauses and thinks again before to rectify : "Actually,I will be waiting. I'm sure Chuck went already to the place by himself. " He leaves.

Beatrice was gonna to follow him but Janie still holds her left hand. Bea turns back and goes to kiss her passionally. They stop kissing and Bea says. "Maybe we could finish... this later ? "

"Yes... " Janie answers shyly.

"I love you. "

"I love you too. " Then they hug tightly before to separate and go downstairs while holding their hands together. Before,they were friends. Now,they are more than friends.

* * *

**That's the end of... thsi part. I have the idea to continue this story. But you may not be agree. So I give you the choice. If you surely don't want me to write more,say it and I will end here. But if you want me to continue,say it and I will. And please,don't be too mad or I won't take you seriously. Anyway,hope at least that you read it and found interest on it. R&R**


End file.
